Tales of Symphonia: descubriendo a Ratatosk
by Luka-Lin Bondevik
Summary: Aster y Richter descubren que hay una humana que sabe mucho de Ratatosk, incluso es su única amiga del mundo exterior. Aster y Richter lograrán encontrar a Ratatosk por su cuenta o le pedira ayuda a ella? Lean y descubran!


En el Laboratorio de investigación de la Universidad de Sybak, se encuentran Richter Abend y Aster, con ayuda de Aqua, investigando sobre el Espiritu Creature que controla el flujo mundial de mana y señor de todos los mauntruos, Ratatosk.

Aster es un chico humano de 16 años, ojos verde esmeralda, pelo rubio corto con u mechón parado (N/A: ese mechón parece un plátano en su cabeza literalmente n.n), vestido con una camisa color café claro y un pantalón haciendo juego pero con un café más oscuro, botas color tierra con detalles blancos (más o menos color crema) y con una bata de laboratorio blanca desabrochada que le llega hasta las rodillas. Es definido por muchos como súper idealista y también como un humano con algunos tornillos flojos, pero a pesar de todo es un prodigio y una de las mentes más brillantes de Tethe'alla, y que ingresó al Laboratorio de investigación de la universidad de Sybak a la tierna edad de 9 años.

Ruchter Abeng es un medio-elfo de 18 años, mejor amigo de Aster desde que entro en la universidad. Tiene el pelo de color rojo largo, ojos verdes (usa gafas), usa una camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta morado oscuro larga (hasta las rodillas), con un pantalón haciendo juego con zapatos negros. Por ser un medio-elfo siempre es discriminado por los humanos, menos Aster que fue su primer y mejor amigo.

Retomando con los investigadores…

"No se me ocurre por donde buscar más información, esto es desesperante!!!"

"Tranquilo, Aster. Ya se nos ocurrirá donde buscar"

"No me puedo quedar tranquilo viendo como el clima de mundo es un caos y tenemos que buscar al que puede arreglarlo" con tono de voz entre frustrado y enojado.

"Aqua no se te ocurre alguna persona que nos pueda ayudar en esto?" Preguntando del pelirrojo.

"Déjenme pensar…"tratando de recordar a alguna persona útil en esta situación-

Unos minutos después…

"SI!!!" dijo entusiasmada Aqua.

"De verdad conoces a alguien que nos puede ayudar Aqua??" dijo con emoción Aster.

"Si, es la única persona en toda la humanidad que puede hablar con Ratatosk sin que el amenace con destruir a la humanidad. Ahora que lo pienso, ella es la única razón por la que Lord Ratatosk no ha destruido la humanidad, porque se lo prometió a ella hace algún tiempo… también es amiga de todos los Centurions y puede controlar los ocho elementos de estos." Con tono de sabelotodo (N/A: como un profesor de esos que creen que saben todo de todo ¬¬)

"Cuando dices "ella" te refieres a-"no dejo a Aster terminar la frase e interrumpió.

"Ella es una humana de la misma edad de Aster. Su nombre es Aira" dijo rápidamente.

"Pero dijiste que Ratatosk pensaba destruir a la humanidad ¿no? Así que ¿Cómo es que una humana como ella lo convenció de no hacerlo?" preguntó Richter a la Centurión.

"Ese es uno de los misterios de ella. Puede convencer a cualquiera de casi cualquier cosa." Dijo recordando.

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó desconcertado Richter.

"Les voy a decir lo que le hizo hacer Tenebrae una vez. Bueno, ella tenía 6 años cuando conoció a Ratatosk y a los Centurions, cundo estaba jugando con nosotros se le ocurrió hacerle una jugarreta a Tenebrae y por supuesto que la ayudé con eso, jijiji n.n" empezó a reírse como una desquiciada (N/A: ¬¬U)

"¿Por qué te ríes tanto Aqua? O_OU" preguntaron ambos al unísono.

"Es que hizo que Tenebrae se disfrazara de caballito rosa con flores de colores y lo convención de hacerle caballito por 4 horas seguidas por todo Ginnungagap, y después lo hizo actuar de princesa en frente de todos, y cuando digo todos es TODOS, incluso Ratatosk estaba viendo eso y nadie paró de reírse de el por casi todo ese año, pero es casi imposible enojarse con Aira así que no se metió en problemas por eso." Terminó de decir justo antes de volver a reírse como loca, mientras Aster y Richter se imaginaban lo que Aqua les dijo.

Pocos segundos después los tres estabas riendo como histéricos, incluido Richter que no pudo contener la risa.

Cuando se clamaron…

"Ella debe ser una genio de las bromas" dijo Aster.

"No, de hecho, casi nunca le hace bromas a los demás, esa fue una de las pocas excepciones, pero siempre que hace una todo el mundo termina riéndose como loco por bastante tiempo" reconociendo Aqua.

"El que hace siempre las bromas es Solum, pero nunca le hizo una a Aira ahora que recuerdo, parece que le pareció demasiado tierna para hacerle una broma pesada" dijo afirmando la Centurión.

"Ahora que lo dices, como es ella?" pregunto con curiosidad Aster.

"Bueno, ella es de tu misma edad, es morena, de piel muy blanca, ojos verde bosque, más o menos de tu estatura (apuntando a Aster), muy linda, tierna, amable, inteligente, astuta, y casi siempre esta feliz. Es una idealista también, solo que para ella todo el mundo, incluyendo humanos, elfos, medio-elfos, monstruos y espíritus (incluido Ratatosk) son sus amigos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario." Con bastante precisión en sus palabras dijo Aqua.

"Entonces me imagino que debe ser un poco ingenua si cree que todo el mundo es su amigo" dijo pensando Richter.

"No, de hecho no tiene ni un cabello de ingenua. Ella es así, tiene un aire de inocencia que te hace querer protegerla pero no es para nada una chica indefensa." Con tono de sabelotodo (N/A: de nuevo ¬¬U) "Ella puede controlar los poderes de todos los Centuriones a la perfección y es una maestra usando la espada, y también es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece" terminando Aqua.

"Oye, como es eso de que casi siempre está feliz??" preguntando Aster.

"Que casi nada hace que pierda su animo feliz, casi todo la hace sentir feliz. Y lo más raro es que le transmite sus emociones a los que están cerca de ella. Por ejemplo, cuando esta feliz, todos los que entran en contacto con ella se llenan de felicidad, cundo llora, todo el mundo se echa a llorar, y lo digo por todos porque hasta hizo llorar a Ratatosk. Pero todo el mundo tiembla de miedo cuando se enoja. Hasta los demonios de Nifleheim tiemblan de miedo cuando la ven enojada."Con miedo diciendo la ultima parte.

"Alguna vez la has visto enojada? O_O" con temor y asombro en los ojos de Aster.

"Si, fue cundo convenció a Ratatosk de no destruir la humanidad." Respirando profundamente antes de continuar – "Ella estaba tratando de convencerlo de no destruir la humanidad sin mucho éxito y Ratatosk empezó a cabrearse de Aira y le lanzó un ataque para matarla, pero ella lo destruyó con solo tocarlo con la mano. Ratatosk se sorprendió mucho con esto y la miró fijamente, pero era demasiado tarde, Aira ya estaba furiosa con el por lanzarle ese ataque, así que empezó a lanzarle ataques de todos los elementos existentes y azotarlo contra las paredes sin ni siquiera tocarlo o moverse de donde estaba. Después de eso le preguntó denuevo si aún quería destruir la humanidad y el respondió que si dejaba de golpearlo entonces no. Ella se calmo después de eso y volvió a su carácter dulce y feliz, ambos hicieron una promesa, ella no volvía a tratarlo así si el no amenazaba o intentaba destruir la humanidad. Y tengan en cuanta que ella tenía 6 años entonces."Terminando de contar Aqua.

"Bueno, debe ser increíblemente fuerte para hacer eso a los 6 años O_O" Richter con un poco de asombro en su rostro.

"Si, de hecho lo es, nadie, ni siquiera un adulto o un mago experimentado podría haber hecho eso ni en un millón de años. Por eso todos los Centuriones la respetamos mucho."Dijo Aqua.

"Bueno, que estamos esperado, a buscarla se ha dicho!!" con entusiasmo Aster.

"OK, voy a ver donde está" cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos unos segundos después – "Tenemos suerte, está en Meltokio en este momento" dijo con entusiasmo Aqua.

"Bueno, entonces vamos a buscarla!!" dijo Aster con un tono de aventurero salvaje (N/A: como si fuera un aventurero ¬¬U)

Unos días después partieron hacia Meltokio sin ningún tipo de problema.

Cundo llegaron a Meltokio preguntaron por ella, y tras preguntar unas diez veces más a distintas personas para corroborar, ella se había ido hacia las Canverto Caves hace algunos días.

Como ya era obvio imaginarse, partieron a las Canverto Caves.

Cuando llegaron, tras llegar a una parte sin monstruos cerca de una planta muy rara (N/A: para los que no tiene imaginación es la Rosemary), encontraron a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro con las patillas en forma de rayo, ojos de un verde profundo, con un vestido color crema con detalles negros (parecido al de Marta pero diferente en varios aspectos), un cinturón metálico junto con su espada dentro de una funda color violeta con detalles negros, botas café claro con detalles en crema y que estaba tocando una hermosa canción en una flauta.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirándola hasta que terminó de tocar y se dio la vuelta para veros cara a cara.

"Hola Aqua, cuanto tiempo sin verte" dijo Aira mirando a la Centurión con un tono de vos parecido al de Collete cuando está feliz.

"Lo mismo puedo decir yo" con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Aqua.

Después de eso se abrazaros e hicieron una especie de saludo secreto, cundo lo terminaron un cierto chico rubio estaba molesto con la Centurión.

"Oye Aqua, porque no hiciste un saludo secreto con nosotros??!! Ò_ó " el rubio con un tono enojado.

"Porque no eres una chica" dijo secamente Aqua.

"Aqua creo que hay que empezar con las presentaciones"- dándole un codazo a su amiga- "Bueno, yo soy Aira, mucho gusto en conocerlos!! n.n"

"Yo soy Aster y este de aquí (señalando a Richter) es Richter, mucho gusto en conocerte también!!.n.n"


End file.
